vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Nerevarine
] Summary :"Each event is preceded by Prophecy. But without the hero, there is no Event." :'' - Zurin Arctus, the Underking'' :"In the waning years of the Third Era of Tamriel, a prisoner born on a certain day to uncertain parents was sent under guard, without explanation, to Morrowind, ignorant of the role he was to play in that nation's history..." :'' - Intro to The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind'' The Nerevarine, also known as the Incarnate, and later as Hortator of the Great Houses, is the player character and main protagonist in The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Originally a Prisoner trapped within the Imperial City Dungeons in the waning years of the Third Era, their journey began when, by order of Emperor Uriel Septim VII himself, they were transported to the island of Vvardenfell to act as an agent for the Imperial Blades. There, the Prisoner learned of the Blight that plagued the nation of Morrowind, unleashed from Red Mountain by the immortal Dagoth Ur, whose armies of Ash Vampires and maddened cultists rose in power with each new victim of the Corprus disease. And they also learn of the Ashlander Nerevarine Prophecy, which foretold the rebirth of Lord Indoril Nerevar, who would free the Dunmer people from the terror of Dagoth Ur and the oppression of the false Tribunal Gods. Eventually, the Prisoner learns that the Emperor sent them to Vvardenfell out of a belief that they were the prophecized Nerevarine, and thus the only one who could stop Dagoth Ur's ambitions and save the country of Morrowind. Though all were incredulous at first, the Prisoner slowly took on the mantle of Lord Nerevar throughout their journey, and either intentionally or unwittingly fulfill all trials said to make the Nerevarine Prophecy come true. They were infected with the Corprus Disease, but overcame its negative effects through the efforts of the Telvanni Archmage Divayth Fyr. They obtained the legendary Moon-and-Star ring, which held the power to kill all but Indoril Nerevar upon being worn, and survived unscathed. They united the Three Great Houses despite their rivalry, becoming the Hortator of all Morrowind, and they brought peace to all four warring Ashlander Tribes, thus being recognized as the Nerevarine. In the end, even the Tribunal Temple reluctantly agreed that they were the true Incarnate, with Vivec himself officially proclaiming them to be the Nerevarine. With all of Vvardenfell united under their name, the Nerevarine led the Dunmer in their battle against the encroaching forces of the Sixth House, recovering the Tools of Kagrenac and personally invading Red Mountain to defeat Dagoth Ur in one final confrontation. With the powers of the tools in hand, the Nerevarine shattered the Heart of Lorkhan's physical form, cutting the Tribunal from the source of their power and destroying Dagoth Ur for all eternity. However, that wasn't the end of the Nerevarine's journey, as they not only sailed to Solstheim to deal with the Bloodmoon Prophecy, but also traveled to the Capital City of Mournhold, where they met with Almalexia, driven completely mad by the loss of her power. Ultimately, they battled and slayed the deranged Goddess within the Cockwork City of Sotha Sil, whom Almalexia previously murdered. Afterwards, the Nerevarine disappeared from Vvardenfell, with rumors stated that they departed Tamriel for the eastern continent of Akavir. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | Likely High 1-B | 1-A Name: The Nerevarine, The Incarnate, The Outlander, The Hortator Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Varies. As a Prisoner, the Nerevarine is a quantum-being who is simultaneously of every race, every gender, and who walks all paths. Age: Unknown. Over 1,000 Years Old at Landfall Classification: Hero, Prisoner, Indoril Nerevar Reborn, Nerevarine Incarnate, Hortator of the Great Houses of Morrowind, Operative of the Blades, Hearthfriend of the Ashlanders, Ruling King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Acausality (Type 4. As a Prisoner, The Nerevarine is an impossipoint, a tear in the fabric of time which exists outside of possibility and is unbound by the chains of causality and deterministic fate which pervade through the Dream of the Godhead) Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Magical Barriers, Healing, Invisibility, Shapeshifting, Camouflage, Paralysis Inducement, Flight / Levitation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Attack Reflection, Portal Creation, BFR, Summoning, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Immunity to Diseases, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Absorption, Spatial Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, BFR, Transmutation, Madness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation | All Former Powers on a Higher Scale, as well as Beyond-Dimensional Existence, Immortality (Type 10), Regeneration (High-Godly; Can hold themselves from being Zero-Summed from the Dream through sheer force of Will), Transduality (Through CHIM, they transcends all duplicity and opposition, standing above all dual concepts), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1; Can alter and shape the underlying structure of the Dream of the Godhead at will), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation / Sound Manipulation / Information Manipulation (Can control and influence the underlying tones which compose the fundamental layer of all reality as the Song of Creation), Void Manipulation (Can erase beings from the "Thought Realm of God", meaning the Dream of the Godhead), Causality Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation and Law Manipulation Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Fought with, and ultimately defeated Dagoth Ur. Later battled with and defeated the Aspects of Hircine, and killed the weakened Almalexia. Comparable to the weakened Vivec, and is capable of killing him) | Likely High Hyperverse level (Battled with The Numidium as it rampaged across Tamriel during Landfall, and managed to hold back the Brass God long enough for the Dunmer to flee to Masser, though was ultimately defeated and destroyed in the confrontation) | Outerverse level (Attained the state of CHIM, transcending all of existence and its boundaries, seeing the Wheel of the Aurbis "sideways" as the Tower, the Eternal I, and understood that all of existence is merely the Dream of the Godhead. Through this they recognize that Individuality illusory, and were thus erased from the 1 of Existence and the -1 of Nonexistence. However, they maintained their own being and Individuality by having the will to state "I", and proclaim themselves as an Individual being on a world where all Duality is illusory) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to gods such as Dagoth Ur and the weakened ALMSIVI, who are completely transcendent over the concept of linear time, existing both outside and beyond it. Kept pace with, and surpassed Hircine's Aspect of Speed) | Likely Immeasurable (Battled with The Numidium at Landfall) | Irrelevant (Fully Transcendent over Dualism and the Concepts of Space and Time across the entirety of existence), Omnipresent Across the Aurbis (Upon perceiving the Wheel of the Aurbis "sideways" as the Tower, The Eternal I, they became one with the whole of the Tower as Individuality is illusory and all is merely the Dream of the Godhead, but was able to maintain their sense of Self through CHIM, simultaneously existing as one with everything but also as an Individual Being) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Universal+ | Likely High Hyperversal | Outerversal Durability: Universe level+ | Likely High Hyperverse level | Outerverse level Stamina: Superhuman (Capable of going through entire dungeons while killing hordes of enemies without growing tired) | Unknown | Infinite Range: Extended Melee Range with Weapons, up to Hundreds of Kilometers with Magic | Unknown | Outerversal Standard Equipment: Variable. The Moon and Star Ring, the Ring of Azura, the Trueflame Blade, Sunder, Keening and Wraithguard, The Mace of Aevar Stone-Singer, The Spear of the Hunter, Hircine's Ring, as well as numerous weapons, armors, relics and items acquired throughout their journey. Intelligence: Gifted. A highly skilled warrior who's bested countless, opponents, including Living Gods and the Avatars of a Daedric Prince. Acted as an undercover agent of the Imperial Blades throughout Vaanderfell, and uncovered the mystery of the Nerevarine Prophecy and the return of Dagoth Ur. United all four Great Houses of Morrowind and became recognized by all of them as the Hortator. Overcame the seven trials of the Nerevarine Prophecy and became the rebirth of Indoril Nerevar. Can become the Master of the Fighters Guild, the Archmage of the Mages Guild, the Master Thief of the Thieves Guild, the Knight of the Imperial Dragon in the Imperial Legion, the Primate of the Imperial Cult, the Grandmaster of the Morag Tong, and the Patriarch of the Tribunal Temple. | Same, though honed and holding over 1,000 years of additional knowledge and experience. | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable | None Notable | CHIM is a state which one taps into, rather than a permanent transformation, and the powers of CHIM cannot be abused as one risks Zero-Sum by wielding them. Keys: Base | Piloting Akulakhan (Landfall) | CHIM Gallery NerevarineArt.jpg|''Art by INRIn'' NerevarBoat.jpg|''Art by Korkuguvin'' NerevarStar.jpg|''Art by Lndzzze'' MourningNerevar.jpg|''Art by Eonixa'' NerevarineSketch1.jpg|''Art by seeker-nox'' NerevarineSketch2.jpg|''Art by Anne Wild'' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Armored Characters Category:Axe Users Category:BFR Users Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Bow Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Curse Users Category:Demigods Category:Disease Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Elves Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Healers Category:Hero Characters Category:Heroes Category:Holy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Leaders Category:Light Users Category:Mace Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Messiah Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Paralysis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Portal Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Spear Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Summoners Category:Sword Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Time Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Void Users Category:Warriors Category:Werewolves Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings